Little girl, you're going down
by SpoopyLucifer
Summary: For years, Katherine and Maxine Rawlings have been hunting. And Kat has always protected Max. But now, Max is 21, and just wants to do her own thing. What happens when Max and Kat meet Sam and Dean?


**Hello! Very first SPN fanfic, ahhh! Please read and tell me how you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own OCs. **

* * *

_The signs were evident and both of them knew it was only a matter of time before it was their time. They didn't let on to their two daughters- Katherine and Maxine- that something was going on. They were six and three, respectively, they didn't need to be brought in to this life. So, they stayed in the dark. They continued to stay in the dark until they couldn't be kept in the dark anymore._

_Moira and Patrick Rawlings knew their lives would end the day of October 20th. There were no signs, nothing different indicating that this would be their last day on Earth. But they knew. _

_And they were right._

_"Mommy, where are you going?" A eight-year old Katherine asked._

_Moira looked at her and laughed. "I'm not going anywhere, baby girl."_

_"But then why are we going to Miss Daniels' house?" Kat questioned. _

_Moira sighed sadly. "You and Maxie will be safer there." _

_Kat went to say something else, but seeing the look on her mother's face; she stayed silent. Both Moira and Patrick silently dressed their two daughters and packed small bags for them, trying to answer their questions as vaguely as they could. They couldn't know, they wouldn't know. That's why they were being sent to their baby sitter, who was normal and would protect their girls.  
_

_"Listen to me, Kat," Patrick kneeled in front of his eldest daughter. "Mommy and Daddy...will be gone for a while. I need to you to look out for your sister, okay? Whatever you do, you look after her. You're her big sister and she loves you very much. You're family."_

_Confused brown eyes stared up at her parents. But she nodded either way. "I will look out for Maxie. I promise."_

_Moira sniffed and picked them both up, hugging them tightly. "We love you."_

_"I love you, too!" Three-year old Maxine grinned, hugging her mother. Patrick took his turn next and hugged both his daughters. _

_"I love you, too, Mommy, Daddy," Kat said, softly._

_"Now, go to Miss Daniels' house," Moira spoke sadly, not bothering to wipe the tears from her face, "She'll be expecting you."_

_Kat nodded, taking Maxine's small hand. The little girl tilted her head in confusion when they walked out of the house without their parents. Moira started sobbing as she watched them walk away. Patrick wrapped his arms around her, a few tears falling from his eyes, too. Kat chanced a look towards the house to see a redheaded woman standing behind her parents in the doorway. She opened her mouth to scream out but her parents were pulled back into the house and the door slammed. Her heart now beating furiously, she gripped her sister's hand tighter and walked faster. _

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

_Robyn Daniels rubbed her sleepy eyes and threw her longs over the side of her bed. Who was knocking at this time of night? _

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

_She nearly ran down the stairs just to be rid of the furious banging. Whoever it was, she was going to kick their ass when she opened the door-_

_"Hi, Miss Daniels."_

_Robyn stared at the two little girls on her doorstep. Katherine and Maxine Rawlings. She watched over them after school. She was friends with their parents. And they weren't supposed to be here unless- She let out a small gasp and let them enter quickly, giving a glance to their house._

_"Are you two okay?" She asked, quickly. Kat nodded. Maxine ignored them both, snuggling with her stuffed monkey. Robyn stared at them with a sad expression. Moments later, they heard a pair of screams and an explosion. Looking out the window quickly, Robyn stared in horror as the Rawlings' house was in flames, a bright light shining in the sky. She covered her mouth and let a sob escape. A ruffle grabbed her attention and she turned around to meet a redhead woman. She stumbled backwards.  
_

_Kat stared at the redhead woman. She was the same woman from before. The woman turned to the two girls on the couch. _

_"It'll be quick, I promise," She started to advance on them. Maxine shrieked, burying her face into Kat. Kat used herself as shield, protecting her sister; remembering her parents' words. _

_"Leave us alone," She demanded, her voice cracking. _

_"Sweetheart, it's for the good of the world," She didn't stop advancing towards the two girls. Suddenly a large object hit her and she toppled over. _

_"Go, go! I'll handle her! Run! Run as fast as you can and never look back!" Robyn demanded. Grabbing what little they had, Kat took her sister's hand yet again and darted out of the house. They hadn't even gotten two feet from the house when it exploded in flames. They could hear screaming. Maxine stared at the flames in wonder and fear._

_"Come on, Maxie! We have to run!" Kat tugged on her hand and Maxine was running yet again. They listened to Robyn's words and didn't stop running and didn't look back. They left Denver, Colorado and never looked back._

* * *

After that fateful October twentieth night, Katherine and Maxine Rawlings' lives were changed forever. They practically lived on the streets, until one of their parent's friends found them and took them. Kat and Max lived with them for a while, until they left. The process repeated over and over numerous times. Kat just didn't trust any of them, and looking up to her sister, Max didn't either.

As well as moving from family-friend to family-friend, the two sisters picked up hunting to protect themselves. The family-friends had apparently been in the same business as their parents, and if Kat and Max refused to stay in one place, they would need to know how to protect themselves. So, at the tender age of nine and four, the two began hunting. Of course, Max was a bit too young to do anything at all, but she was taught some things. Kat, however, was young too, but refused to be left behind on hunts. She had her first hunt when she was ten. It was a simple salt n burn with a family friend named Danielle Rogers.

Max, on the other hand, had her first hunt when she was ten. It was a case in Milwaukee. There had been recent killings of pregnant woman in their homes. They all had husbands, and they were all in loving marriages. At first, Max did all the researching and Kat the action, because Kat couldn't dare think about allowing Max to go on a hunt. They found out who was the cause of the murders; the spirit's name was Abigail Richards and she had been murdered in 1910 by a revenge seeking man. Maybe she was a bit jealous of all the woman who were pregnant; she had been killed during pregnancy. So, Kat went to salt and burn the bones, but was caught by the police. She was kept in the juvenile center for a full night and half a day, until her "mother" called and asked her to be brought home. Max could convince people well by the age of ten. The case was finished quickly when Max was the one to burn the woman's bones. Kat was proud of her sister, though she showed this by lecturing her.

Along with traveling all over the country, on foot, being mini-hunters, they went to school for a few weeks during cases. It was hard to make new friends when you would be gone in two weeks. No matter, though, Max did her best when she was in school. Kat was too busy hunting to care about school. Secretly, Max wanted out of the hunting life. They'd been doing it practically her whole life and it was complete crap. She wanted to run away half the time, but didn't, because of her loyalty to her sister. But one day, it got to be too much.

Max was fourteen, and Kat seventeen. Of course, Kat was being her overprotective self, and Max was sick of it. So, in the dead of night, she grabbed what little she had and left their motel room. She caught a bus to wherever, and ended up in Flagstaff, Arizona. This is where she met a fifteen year old Sam Winchester. They were pretty much in the same boat; older siblings problems and "the family business". Max didn't know her family business, and vice versa. They became close friends due to this, and temporarily lived with each other. It was different; being away from Kat, but Max was too annoyed with her sister to care. She didn't have a phone, so Kat couldn't find her, and she was partially glad. But, one day, Kat finally found her. And so Max and Sam parted ways. Although relieved she had found her little sister, Kat couldn't help but be furious she had left in the first place. That was the first time Max was ever scared of her sister.

In the present, Kat was twenty-six and Max was twenty-one. They had been hunting for seventeen years, and they honestly don't remember life before it. It's basically shaped them. Though for good or bad, they aren't too sure.

* * *

Currently, they were in Des Moines, Iowa working a spirit case. They had found out who the spirit was. It was a young boy who was bullied constantly to the point where his bullies killed him. The young boy's name was Thomas Carlton and he was murdered in 1973. Obviously seeking vengeance, he set out to kill all the local bullies by possessing the bullied and giving them the courage to do what they were too coward to.

Kat and Max were standing over the dug out grave, having just poured gasoline and salt over the boys' remains.

"Sayonara," Kat said, throwing a lit match into the grave. Not a second later, the bones were in flames. Both sisters stared silently at the grave, waiting for the flames to die, also hoping that they wouldn't get caught. When the flames finally died down, they piled the dirt back onto the grave and left the graveyard.

"You know, I felt bad for the poor kid," Max said as they walked back to Kat's car- a 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396. Maxine was forced to learn what type of model, what year, and how many were produced if she was going to ride in said car.

"Felt bad?" Kat questioned, giving her sister a look. "He _killed _kids."

"Well, you can't say they weren't innocent," Max retorted.

Kat nodded in agreement. "Yeah, they weren't innocent, but hey, the kid didn't need to kill 'em, ya know."

"Yeah, you're right, but they _did _kill _him_," Max reminded her.

"Whatever," Kat shrugged, getting into the car.

Max rolled her eyes, jumping in the passenger's seat. "So, I found a case."

Kat paused and turned her head slowly. "What?"

"I found a case," Max repeated.

"No, no, I heard you-"

"Then why did you ask?"

"A _case_?" Kat said, incredulously. "We're _supposed _to be looking for what took Mom and Dad."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but one more case couldn't hurt," Max said.

"We're looking for what killed Mom and Dad, alright?" Kat demanded. "End of story."

"_No_, not end of story," Max continued the argument, "After seventeen years, not _once_ have you shown any interest to find what took Mom and Dad. And now suddenly you care? Why?"

"Because I didn't have any ideas!" Kat hissed. "But now, I think I do."

"You _think_?" Max laughed dryly. "Wow, you sound so sure."

"If you have any guesses, I'm dying to hear them," Kat glared. Max held her glare, but then huffed and looked away. Kat clenched her jaw and turned on the car. She pressed her foot on the gas and the car started moving.

It was a while before either one of them spoke again. "How do you even know it's worth it?"

Kat raised an eyebrow but did not turn her focus from the road. "What are you talking about?"

"Finding Mom and Dad. Is it worth it?" Max said, quietly. "How do we know they aren't-"

"_Don't _say it," Kat growled, her hand gripping the steering wheel tighter. "They aren't."

"But we don't know that, Kat!" Max exclaimed. "They could be."

"Shut up!" Kat yelled. "Just shut up!"

"I'm not saying they are; it's a possibility!" Max protested. "We haven't seen them in seventeen years, they could be for all we know-"

Kat jerked the car to a stop on the side of the road. Her hazel eyes were narrowed at her sister, and both of her hands were clenched on the wheel.

"Just because you don't remember them, and might not care," She started, dangerously low, "doesn't mean that _I _don't remember them and I don't care."

"I didn't _say _any of that!" Max hissed. "Just because I didn't know them like you did, doesn't make them any my parents than yours! I want to find them, I do. But come on, they would want us to go and help people; save as many people as we can, right?"

Kat sighed deeply, an angry expression still on her face. Any other time, she would take that into consideration. She would even consider the hopeful puppy dog look on her sister's face; but not today. She was stubborn and determined. "We're going to find Mom and Dad. End of story."

Max shook her head at her sister, rolling her eyes and looking out the window. The car, from then on out, was tense and silent except for the soft music playing in the background.

* * *

When they got to their motel in Little Rock, Arkansas, they still weren't on speaking terms. Kat was still angry at the fact that Max didn't want to find their parents and instead wanted to go on a stupid case to God knows where.

"What if I just went," Max suddenly spoke up. Looking from the TV, Kat gave her a glance.

"What?"

"What if I just went," Max repeated, vaguely.

"I heard you the first time," Kat rolled her eyes, "What if you just went _where_?"

"What if I went to go do the case, and you stayed and looked for Mom and Dad," Max said.

"Excuse me?" Kat removed her attention from the TV and focused on her sister.

"You want to go find Mom and Dad, I want to go on a case," Max replied, shrugging. "We should go our separate ways."

"Uh, no we shouldn't," Kat shook her head. "We're going to go find Mom and Dad. You agreed to it."

Max let out a noise of anger. "No, I didn't! _You _said we were, and left no room for argument. I agreed to _nothing_."

"Well, either way, you're going," Kat said.

"Why do you think you can make decisions for me?" Max crossed her arms across her chest, staring at her sister, who had stood up too. "I am not a kid anymore! I can make my own decisions!"

"No, you can't!" Kat yelled. "The last time you 'made your own decisions' I had to go get your ass from Flagstaff."

"No one told you to get me from there," Max glowered. "I was actually _happy _there!"

Max regretted saying that once she saw the slight pain cross Kat's features. But as soon as it it was there; it was gone.

"Fine!" Kat threw her hands in the air. "You know what- sometimes I wish I would've left you there."

Max's anger turned to pain right at those words. Sure, she had been a bit annoyed when Kat got her from Flagstaff, but she had been glad to be back near her big sister. But her sister obviously hadn't felt the same. Kat realized her own mistake and sighed heavily, the anger slipping off her face, too.

"Max, I'm sorry," She tried.

"No, I get it," Max shook her head, ignoring the pain she felt. "I understand."

Kat opened her mouth to say something else, but just closed it and laid on her bed. Max sneered at her sister's bed, and laid down as well. The TV was turned off, as well as the lights, and both tried to go to sleep.

Sleep had come much easier to Kat then Max, who tossed and turned endlessly. She just couldn't fall asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes for a moment. Her sister's words kept bouncing around her head and they wouldn't leave. Neither would the pain. Her eyes traveled over to her sister, who was sprawled on the motel bed. A subconscious sneer appeared on her face and she looked away. Her eyes landed on her laptop, where an urge to research came to her. Looking to her sister's bed, then back to her laptop, she picked up her laptop and began researching.

The case she had found was in Ankeny, Iowa, which was nine hours away from Little Rock. There had been a murder of a boy named Rich, and the only witness, Lori, had reported the attacker had been invisible. She didn't know if it was a real case, or just a wacko who was freaked out, but she was intrigued by it either way. And she wanted to go check it out. So, she would. Closing her laptop, she put on her jacket and shoes, and zipped up her duffel bag she carried around everywhere. She tiptoed across the room and opened the door softly. The moon from outside shone in the motel room and shone on her sister's face. The twenty-six year old woman looked peaceful, for once. A small smile graced Max's lips, and it almost made her want to stay, but she shook her head and closed the door quietly behind her.

The cold air hit her face and a shudder rippled through her body. She zipped up her jacket and adjusted the duffel on her shoulder before walking to the nearest bus stop, which was a few blocks away. Once she finally reached the bus stop, she sat on the bench and waited for the bus. She took out her phone to check the time. _5:45 _blinked back at her. She let out a small groan. It was so damn _early_. But if this was her only chance, she was going to take it. The bus came 4 minutes later, and Max jumped up, getting on the bus.

"Where to, Miss?" The bus driver asked.

"Kansas City, please," She told him.

"That's 6 hours, Miss," He told her. She gave him a smile.

"I know," and she went to take her seat. The bus wasn't very crowded at 6 in the morning, but there were some people sitting on the bus. Max went all the way to the back, sitting in a seat near the window. As the bus began to take off again, she looked back at the motel. She watched it until it was out of sight. She sighed, taking out her iPod, putting her headphones in. She leaned her head against the window, watching the scenery pass by.

* * *

Once she made it to Kansas City, she took a break to get something for breakfast, seeing as it was 10:15. Once she got her breakfast and coffee, she got back on the bus for the last 3 hours of her journey. On her way to Ankeny, a bubbly redhead who looked to be her age got on the bus and took a seat next to her.

"Hello!" She said.

"Hey," Max responded with a polite smile.

"I'm Daisy!" The redhead said, excitedly, extending her hand. Max took it and shook it.

"I'm Max, nice to meet you," Max said.

"So, where are you headin'?" Daisy asked, curiously.

"Ankeny," Max replied. "What about you?"

"Des Moines," Daisy replied back, brightly. "What business do you have out in Ankeny?"

"Uh, family stuff," Max replied quickly. "Yeah, I got family out there. You?"

"I'm going to go see my fiance! I haven't seen him since he went in the army two years ago!" Daisy said. "We're going to get married this fall."

"Congratulations!" Max said, smiling widely. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," Daisy said. "How about you? Do you have that 'special someone'?"

"Nope," Max said. "I haven't had time for that...ever. I haven't had many boyfriends. I blame that mostly on the fact that my sister can't stand to see me with a guy and run them all away with her totally-not-joking threats."

Daisy laughed loudly, making many people on the bus shoot daggers at the pair. "Well, I'm sure your sister can't tell you what to do now. You're a grown woman who's independent!

It was Max's turn to laugh now. "Yeah, I wish she could see that."

Their conversation- mostly one-sided on Daisy's part. She talked about everything she could; her family, her fiance, her future, her job; and Max was happy to listen. When Daisy gave her a chance to talk, Max didn't talk much about herself. She didn't tell the girl about what she did, or her past. But she did tell her about Kat and all the things in between.

"So, tell me about this '_Sam_' you met in Flagstaff," Daisy said with a wink. "Did you two do the do?"

Max choked on her own spit as she turned red. "I was 14! And him, 15!"

Daisy raised her hands in defense. "I had to ask. But anyway, tell me more about him."

Max shrugged. "What's there to say? We lived together until Kat came to come get me. He was my best friend."

"Aw!" Daisy cooed. "That's cute! Did you fix him breakfast and stuff like that?"

"Well, in a sense," Max laughed as she thought back. "I'd go to the store and use my oh-so lucky charm to get us food and I'd serve it to him. Always got appreciation, too."

"Have you seen him recently?" Daisy asked.

Max sighed, sadly. "No. I haven't seen him in 8 years. After Kat picked me up, I never saw him again. I miss him, still. It's weird; seeing the same person every day for two months, and then they're gone."

"This sounds almost like the Shakespeare play," Daisy tapped her chin as she thought of the play, "Hamlet and Romeo, right?"

Max choked down her laughter. "Close. Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh well. Close enough. I never payed attention in English anyways," Daisy shrugged. "But either way, it sounds like you two are star-crossed lovers."

Max scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Never. I'm pretty sure he saw me as his not-so little sister, and I saw him as my moose-sized big brother."

Daisy waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, sure."

Max rolled her eyes, playfully, and laughed. Daisy was interesting and Max liked her. In the distance, Max could see that Des Moines, Iowa was coming up.

"I think your stop is up next," Max told her, pointing out the window. Daisy sighed.

"The good times never last," She pouted. "Oh well. It was nice meeting you, Max! Here, give me your arm."

Max held out her arm and Daisy took out a pen and wrote her number down. Then she gave the pen to Max, so she could do the same.

"You better call me, or I'm coming to hunt you down," The redhead glared, wagging her finger.

"I will, don't worry," Max smiled. The bus came to a halt and Daisy jumped up. She took Max into a hug, which Max returned after getting over her initial shock. She winked and then strutted down the aisle as though she was a model. She tripped, nearly falling, but she picked herself up and threw Max a thumbs up. Max returned them, with an amused look and Daisy got off. Max smiled and sighed happily.

* * *

Finally, she made it to Ankeny, Iowa. She got off the bus and stood there looking dumfounded at her surroundings. She didn't know exactly where to go. Then she mentally slapped herself. _Go see the witness_!

With duffel in tow, she walked down the street, trying to think of how she would find the witness, Lori. In the end, she went to a local restaurant, where she asked around. Finally, the manager told her that Lori lived in a sorority with a bunch of other girls, or at the church, where her father was the reverend. She decided to stop at the sorority first.

It was mostly a bunch of eighteen-year olds running around and Max felt awkward. As she walked up the driveway of the sorority, all the girls outside stared at her. She gave them a polite smile, though she wanted to tell them to mind their own damn business. Sucking in a breath, she knocked on the door. A blonde girl, who was wearing a baggy t-shirt and basketball shorts answered the door.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Max. I want to join your sorority," Max smiled as convincingly as she could. "Oh, and also, is there a Lori that lives here?"

"You can share my room with me," The girl said, opening the door to let Max in. "And yeah, Lori lives here."

Max followed the girl up the staircase and through the hallways to get to her room. The girl opened the door and Max sat her bag down on the unoccupied bed.

"Do you know where Lori is right now?" Max asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Maybe in her room," The girl shrugged. "She's heading down the church soon, so you better hurry. Her room is down the hall to your right."

"Thank you," Max nodded at her before leaving the room and following her directions. When she reached said room, there was a dark skinned girl laying on one of the beds. Max knocked softly on the door, gaining the girl's attention.

"Uh, is Lori around?" Max asked. A mousy haired girl stepped into view and gave Max a curious look.

"I'm Lori," The girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Max, I'm new around here," Max answered. "Do you think we can talk...alone."

"Uh, sure, I was heading to the church anyway, we can talk then," Lori said, before turning and grabbing her jacket. The dark skinned girl gave her friend a nod, and Lori and Max left.

"So, Max," Lori said, as they walked along the streets, "What brings you to our sorority?"

"Oh, I recently just moved here," Max lied, "And I was a bit lonely and here I am."

"Oh, well, welcome," Lori smiled.

"Thanks," Max smiled back. "Uh, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Is it about Rich's murder," Lori's smile dropped, "That's all everyone talks about nowadays."

"If you don't want to, I understand," Max said, quickly.

"No, no. Everyone talks about it- but no one bothers to ask _me_ my version of what happened," Lori said, looking to Max. "Probably because they think I'm "seeing things"."

"Well, I'm asking you to tell me your version of the story," Max said, comfortingly. "Because every voice counts. Especially from the only witness."

That obviously encouraged the young girl to speak and began telling her what she saw. Max stared at her, listening to every detail.

"What was Rich to you?" Max asked, curiously.

Lori looked down. "Boyfriend. He was my boyfriend."

"I'm really sorry, Lori," Max said, solemnly. "I've lost people, too. It's not fun at all."

They shared a small smile before walking the rest of the way, completely in silence. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was a silence that gave them both time to think to themselves, something Max was sure Lori needed. When they got to the church, Max looked at it, wondering what she should do now.

"Well?" Lori asked from the church doors. "Aren't you coming?"

Max blinked. "Uh, yeah." She walked through the doors with Lori, staring at the church as though she's never been. Because honestly, never once has she gone to church. Even after all the families she and Kat stayed with- not once had they gone to church.

"Uh, Max?" Lori's voice made Max stop her exploring and look at the small girl. "You okay there?"

"Mhm. I'm fine. Just...nice church you got here," Max said, continuing to look around.

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Lori said, looking curiously at the wide-eyed Max. "My father is the reverend here."

"Yeah, I heard," Max said distantly. "How's it like...being the reverend's daughter?"

"It's not all that great, honestly," Lori sighed, "I mean sure, yeah, a lot of people know you and you're treated great but...there's so many high expectations that I have to reach. I'm always being judged and eyed by everyone, and I just want to do what makes me happy. That's why my friend, Taylor, is always trying to get me to party. But I can't bring myself to do it; my father believes that I'm his perfect little girl. And, sometimes I wish I could just make my own decisions without being pressured, you know?"

Max's full attention was on the girl, now. She really felt for the girl. She couldn't say anything, so she just nodded. They walked through another pair of doors, to see the reverend, Lori's father, talking to a group of people privately. Once he heard approaching footsteps, he looked up and smiled.

"Lori," He said. He politely excused himself from his group and walked over.

"Hey, Dad," Lori greeted her father, hugging him. She pulled away, gesturing to Max. "Dad, this is Max, she's new around here."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Max said, politely shaking his hand.

"And you as well," He smiled back. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check out the church," Max replied. "And hear one of your sermons- and maybe also think about joining your church group."

The reverend looked pleased at this. "Oh, really? Not too many young people these days want to join."

"Well, I'm not most young people, am I?" She grinned. He chuckled.

"Obviously not," He said. "Welcome to the community, Max." And he walked away. People started filing in, sitting down, prepared to listen to the sermon. Lori and Max sat in the front. The reverend started his sermon, everyone listening intently. Suddenly, a loud banging sound interrupted everything. Everyone turned their heads to see the culprits. It was two men, one of them short, the other, freakishly tall. But Max stared, transfixed at them. The tall one looked familiar. Really familiar. But they sat down, behind a large group of people and Max couldn't see anymore. The reverend continued, despite the interruption. He asked them all to bow their heads, and Max wasn't exactly sure of the reason. She looked around to see one of the men, the short one, not bowing his head. He was looking around, too. He caught her eye, and he winked. Max quickly turned away and bowed her head.

When she looked up next, people were filing out of the church. She stood up and stood next to Lori, who was being swarmed by people. Max looked like the popular girl's friend at prom. And to be honest, she felt like it, too. When Lori was finally free from the people, she and Max walked outside. There were still people mingling around outside. The two men from inside walked up to them.

"Are you Lori?" The taller one asked.

"Yeah," Lori replied.

"I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean," he said. The shorter one, Dean, waved slightly.

"Hi," he said. All three of them turned their attention to Max, who had been standing there awkwardly.

"Oh, um, hey, I'm Leila," she lied, smiling at them. Lori raised an eyebrow, and Max pleaded the girl not to say anything with a single look.

"Hey, I'm Dean," Dean smiled at her, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"I know, your brother just introduced both of you," she said. She hid her laughter as she saw the crestfallen expression on his face.

"Anyway," Sam said, hiding his own laughter, "We just transferred here to the university."

"I saw you inside," Lori nodded.

"We don't want to bother you. We heard about what happened and..."

"We wanted to say how sorry we were," Dean finished his brother's sentence.

"I kinda know what you're going through," Sam said to Lori. "It's something you don't forget."

Lori nodded slightly. The reverend walks up to them.

"Dad, um, this is Sam and Dean. They're new students," Lori explained to her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Dean said, shaking the reverend's hand.

"Thank you very much. It's so nice to find young people who are open to the Lord's message," The reverend smiles.

"Listen, uh, we're new in town, actually," Dean starts to lead him and the reverend from the other three. "And, uh, we were looking for a, um, a church group."

Max watched as Sam and Lori walked the opposite direction. She didn't want to intrude on whatever it was they were talking about. Max's gaze lingered on Sam. She was thinking that this was the same Sam she met at Flagstaff. She hadn't told her real name, because honestly, if it was Sam, she didn't want him to remember her.

"Hey," a sudden voice knocked her from her thoughts. It was Lori. "I have to go. Do you think you can get back without getting lost?"

"I think so," Max shrugged. "But if not, I'll ask around. I'm a big girl."

Lori smiled. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Can do, bye," Max waved as Lori walked off with her father. Max sighed. She was about to start walking back to the sorority when she was stopped.

"Leila, right?" Sam questioned.

Max nodded. "Yep. And you're Sam. We kinda already introduced ourselves, buddy."

"But that's not your name," Sam said, staring at her. "I know you. I remember you."

"I'm sorry, but no," Max shook her head. "We've never met before. My name is Leila."

Sam continued to stare at her, as if he was searching for an answer. She opened her mouth to protest that they didn't know each other when a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"MAXINE GRACE RAWLINGS, YOUR ASS IS GRASS!"

* * *

**Hellloooo. Very first SPN fanfic, as I mentioned before. I'm excited yet nervous for this. Care to tell me how you like it? Thanks! xx**


End file.
